


Der Hundespaziergang

by Flooo



Category: Tatort
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Ritter the dog, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flooo/pseuds/Flooo
Summary: Felix versucht mit Ritter Gassi zu gehen und gleichzeitig mit Ritter zu telefonieren. Das ist komplizierter, als es klingt.
Relationships: Till Ritter & Felix Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Der Hundespaziergang

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn jemand einen kreativeren Titel weiß, darf er oder sie mir das gerne mitteilen...
> 
> Episodenbezug: eigentlich keiner. Spielt irgendwann nach "Leiden wie ein Tier", der Folge, in der der Hund namens Ritter adoptiert wird. Ansonsten habe ich mich bemüht, alle Fallinfos möglichst vage zu halten, sodass es sich nicht auf einen bestimmten Fall beziehen muss
> 
> Inspiriert zu diesem kleinen One-Shot hat mich eine Szene aus der britischen Krimiserie Inspector Barnaby/Midsomer Murders, in der John Barnaby mit seinem Hund spazieren geht und gleichzeitig mit seinem Kollegen DS Jones telefoniert. Im Laufe des Telefonats brüllt er plötzlich: "Komm sofort her!" und meint damit den Hund, aber Jones fragt etwas verwirrt, wohin er denn kommen solle. Irgendwie musste ich dabei an Ritter und Ritter denken und dass so eine Szene auch wunderbar zwischen Felix und Till passieren könnte, wenn der Hund auch noch den selben Namen hat, wie der angesprochene Kollege.

Es wurde wirklich Zeit, das Basti wieder nach Hause kam. Er war zwar erst heute morgen zu seiner Klassenfahrt aufgebrochen, aber Felix vermisste den Kleinen trotzdem bereits.  
Außerdem bedeutete seine Abwesenheit, dass Felix mit dem kleinen Terrier namens Ritter Gassi gehen musste. Der Hund war ihm zwar schon irgendwie ans Herz gewachsen, aber nach einem langen anstrengenden Tag der Verbrecherjagd auch noch das kleine Energiebündel durch den Park zu führen, dazu hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust. Sein musste es trotzdem und so war er nun hier und beobachtete schlendernd, wie der Terrier immer ein Stück vor rannte und dann wieder zurück geflitzt kam. Hier im Park hatte Felix ihm die Leine abgenommen.

Während er darüber nachdachte, ob er jemals in seinem Leben so viel Energie gehabt hatte, klingelte sein Handy. Als allzeit besorgter Vater rechnete er natürlich sofort damit, dass Basti irgendetwas passiert war, dass er Heimweh hatte oder so. Aber es war nur die Nummer seines Ermittlungspartners, also hatte es mit dem neuen Fall zu tun. Ein Glück. "Hallo Till, was gibt's?", fragte er in den Hörer, während der Hund auf einmal aufhörte, hin und her zu rennen und stattdessen geradeaus davonrannte. "Ritter, komm sofort hierher!", brüllte Felix und rannte ihm nach. "Ja, aber wohin denn?", hörte er Till am Telefon sagen und nach einer Weile: "Felix, bist du noch da? Felix, was ist los?" Der vierbeinige Ritter hatte sich unterdessen bequemt, stehen zu bleiben und so konnte auch Felix verschnaufen. "Schon gut, bin wieder da", sagte er zu Till "Was wolltest du sagen?" "Naja, ich habe nochmal mit unserem Herrn Verdächtigen gesprochen, irgendwas an seiner Geschichte ist doch nicht ganz sauber..." Felix hörte nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu, denn Ritter hatte begonnen, seine Nase in einen fremden Hundehaufen zu stecken. "Ritter, hör auf da herumzuschnüffeln!", schimpfte Felix. Till unterbrach seine Ausführungen empört: "Wieso herumschnüffeln? Ich befrage Verdächtige, das ist unser Job! Und was pampst du mich eigentlich so an?" Aber Felix hörte ihn gar nicht, er hatte den Terrier wieder an die Leine genommen und zog ihn mit sich. "Ritter, komm endlich!" "Ich wär schon längst da, aber du sagst mir ja nicht, wo du bist! " Da wurde Felix erst klar, dass Till noch immer am Handy war und alles hörte. Er wollte ihm gerade erklären, dass er ihn doch gar nicht gemeint hatte, als Ritter sich losriss. "Nein, verdammt, Ritter du blöder Köter!", fauchte Felix. "Blöder Köter? Was fällt dir ein, wie redest du mit mir, du Backpfeifengesicht?", kam es prompt aus dem Handy. Der Hund hatte unterdessen verstanden, dass sein Herrchen ernsthaft sauer war und setzte sich artig mit Unschuldsmiene hin, sodass Felix die Leine wieder aufnehmen konnte. "Danke, Ritter", seufzte Felix erleichtert, aber auch eine Spur sarkastisch. Diese Spur kam auch bei Till an, der brummte: "Du hast doch angefangen."

Nun da der tierische Ritter sich endlich ausgetobt hatte und brav neben ihm her nach Hause lief, konnte Felix sich wieder dem menschlichen widmen: "Hey Till, da bin ich wieder, entschuldige, was hattest du gesagt?" Till schnaubte wütend: "Wie? Du pflaumst mich so an und hast nichtmal zugehört?" "Was meinst du, ich hab dich doch gar nicht...Oh", auf einmal dämmerte es ihm, was seinem Kollegen dermaßen die Laune vermiest hatte. "Till, es tut mir wirklich leid, ich habe gar nicht mit dir geredet, sondern mit dem Hund. Wir gehen gerade Gassi", erklärte er. "Du mit dem Hund oder der Hund mit dir?", fragte Till und klang schon wieder versöhnlicher "Sag mir das beim nächsten mal gleich" "Mach ich. Ehrlich gesagt war das letzte, was ich noch gehört habe, dass du nochmal bei einem Verdächtigen warst" "Ja genau. Aber was anderes: Hatte dein Kleiner nicht hoch und heilig versprochen, immer mit Ritter rauszugehen?" Felix verdrehte die Augen: "Mein Kleiner ist auf Klassenfahrt. Das hatte ich dir aber erzählt". Den letzten Satz konnte er sich nun wirklich nicht verkneifen. Till schwieg ein paar Sekunden, dann sagte er: "Tja, dann sind wir wohl heute beide nicht die besten Zuhörer, was? Vielleicht solltest du dich jetzt ausruhen und ich erzähle dir morgen von meinen Entdeckungen" "Gute Idee, ich bin fix und alle" "Na dann, schlaf schön, Zwerg Nase" Felix konnte Tills Grinsen förmlich hören, er grinste ebenfalls: "Du auch, Riesenbaby"


End file.
